


The House at the end of Altea Street

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, fluffy friendship fic, halloween-type body horror, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: everyone in the neighborhood knew the manor, often called 'Lion Castle' that rested by the woods was haunted.That meant the residents of said manor got to celebrate Halloween uninterrupted.





	The House at the end of Altea Street

“Go on, Jeremy!” Steven teased.

“I’m going! I’m going!” Jeremy protested. Instead of moving, he stayed stock still. 

“C’mon!” Kim said, “Just get it over with!”

“He can’t,” Josh said, snickering, “He’s too much of a chicken!”

“I am not!” Jeremy said, and to prove himself he opened the front gate with a loud ‘creak.’

The kids all went silent, the gate that had been protecting them in their minds finally breached. Little Jeremy took a deep breath, frightened out of his skin, and went up the walkway, one step at a time. “I just have to knock,” he muttered, “It’s…it’s not even dark yet. I just have to go up, knock on the door, then go back. Easy.”

It was NOT easy. The building at the end of Altea street, commonly called ‘Lion Castle’ was easily the most haunted building in town. Everyone knew it. Everyone had heard all sorts of spooky sounds, howling, chains rattling, dreaded moaning and cackling, both from the house itself and the woods just beyond it. And here, on Halloween night, it would no doubt be scarier than ever. 

“I can’t watch,” little Tyler said, turning away as Jeremy approached the door.

“I sure as hell can!” Bex said, chewing on her candy like it was popcorn. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Jeremy reached for the doorknocker that was shaped like a lion. He eyed the lion statues on either side of the porch. 

As his fingers brushed the knocker, the door swung open. Jeremy froze. 

Inside, the house was pitch black. Jeremy wanted to run, but his feet were cemented in place. He could only stare helplessly into the abyss.

A pale dot of light emerged, blue-ish white and vague. The dot of light grew before him, Jeremy’s eyes adjusting to stare at it as the glowing light emerged into the shape of a person.

Before he knew it, a man floated before him, approaching slowly, an old-timey mustache on his face. “Happy Halloween!” the man greeted. 

Jeremy screamed, lifted from his curse. He jumped back and ran from the ghost as fast as his short legs could carry him. His friends had a headstart on him, already halfway down the block at the very sight of the pale figure. 

 

Pidge sighed after a long day’s work as she drove back home. ‘Drove’ may be an exaggeration, as it wasn’t as though she was pressing the pedals or turning the steering wheel herself. Still, there were some things she couldn’t haul on her flying broom, and she was one of her few roommates that could even go outside during the day, so, she made do with electronic enchantment. 

The sky was still blue, though turning more yellow as twilight neared. Already she had passed trick-or treaters going door to door, mostly the kids too young to be out late at night, or the slightly older kids trying to maximize their candy-getting potential. She admired those kids. That was her, way back when. 

As she approached her destination she saw a party of children running away from her house, all screaming. The youngest boy was in the back, separated from his friends. She rolled her eyes at them. It really was the time of year. 

She pulled into the garage (converted from an old shed) and skipped over to the front door that was left open, Coran sullenly watching where the kids had run away. “No luck on trick-or-treaters?”

“I was SURE this year they’d stay for candy,” the ghost drooped, turning to the large bowl of sweets he’d made Pidge buy. 

Pidge tried to pat his back, but her hand passed through. “Maybe next year,” as she grabbed a handful of the candy for herself. 

“Honestly,” A voice came from behind them. Pidge turned around to see a spinning light in the center of the room. As it spun faster and faster it revealed itself to be an ethereal woman, made of the same blue-ish white light as Coran, floating down to meet them, “I TOLD you it wouldn’t work. It never does!”

“Princess,” Coran protested, “It’s never too late to hope!” 

“Coran, we’ve NEVER had any trick or treaters. I told you, we need to decorate the front lawn! Make it more happy!” 

“Halloween isn’t about happy, it’s about spooky!” Coran said back, “And what’s spookier than our home?”

Pidge took another handful of candy and backed out of the room. Ghost arguments were just not something she wanted to be in the middle of. 

The kitchen was only a few steps away, and she found who she was looking for. “Hey, Hunk!” she greeted happily. 

Hunk jumped, hitting his head on the high ceiling. He carefully maneuvered himself to look down. “Oh! Hi, Pidge!” he said, “You’re just in time, I made some pumpkin pasties for those of us with functional stomachs.” He smiled, lowering the normal sized plate that he had to hold with just the tips of his fingers. 

Pidge put her pilfered candy on the counter and took one of the delicious pasties. She knew they would be good, because everything the sasquatch made was good, but still, it was gratifying to be proven right as she bit into it, “That’s amazing,” she said, chewing quickly. “I actually came to ask for your help, though.” Hunk raised an eyebrow. “I got a bunch of stuff in town today in the car and it’s kinda heavy. You mind helping me out?” 

Hunk looked nervously to the window, that had a black curtain drawn over it. “I dunno…is it night yet?” He asked.

“Not quite, but don’t worry,” she said, “We’ve already had our dare-of-the-year. No one’s going to be taking any bigfoot pictures here today.”

“No, no,” Hunk said, “It’s not that, it’s…well…” 

He leaned down and turned his head, showing the cloaked figure that had nestled into the crook of Hunk’s neck, using his shaggy head-fur as a blanket. “Ahhh,” Pidge said, putting her hand on the microwave, “Well, we can fix that. Yticirtcele!”

The electricity from the microwave coursed through her and she aimed it, right at the cloaked figure’s butt. Not to make it hurt, just to give a little shock. 

And shock it did. With a high pitch yelp, the man fell from the high height of Hunk’s shoulders, just managing to transform into a bat before he hit the ground. “PIDGE!” Lance yelled, switching back to his usual vampiric form. “What the hell?!?”

Pidge cackled, doubled over at seeing the vampire’s perfect hair stand on end. “’Bout time you woke up!” 

Lance yawned, showing off his fangs as he checked the clock, “It’s not even sundown,” he said, smacking his lips to get sleep out of his mouth. “I’ll die if I step outside. Literally DIE.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes and went to the fridge, “Have some blood, Count Dramacula.” She tossed him a packet of blood, which he caught easily. 

Lance read the label, smirking. A+, his favorite. “What, no silly straw?” 

Pidge tossed him a straw from the cabinet, successfully nailing him in the forehead. He curled up on the counter and drank some life back into himself. “Hunk?” Pidge asked, “Ready to help?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure.” He hunched over to fit under the doorframe. 

“You really spoil him, you know,” Pidge said, “He has a coffin he can sleep in.”

“I know, I know,” Hunk said, closing the door behind her and making his way to the shed. 

Lance sipped happily on his blood, letting life rush through him. He checked his camera mirror to fix his hair. He was so glad cameras weren’t made with silver these days. So helpful. He put his hand down to rest on the counter…when he found instead it landed on something squishy. 

He looked down curiously before yelping yet again. “MAAAATT!!” He yelled through the house. 

He heard shuffling footsteps, before his partially rotted friend came into the doorway. “What?” he asked. 

Lance tossed the severed finger at him, “Keep track of your limbs, brain-eater.”

“Hey! You found it!” Matt said, clicking the ring finger’s joint back into place. “And it’s not my fault, bloodsucker. I’m pretty sure Keith’s been playing fetch with it.”

“Have not!” Keith said, he and Shiro coming in a different entrance, holding onto chains.

“We heard yelling,” Shiro said, as an explanation for their presence. 

Matt and Lance were distracted, looking at the chains they were dragging in. “What’s with those?” Matt nodded at them.

Lance, meanwhile, looked between disgust and pity. “Chains? Really Keith? Isn’t that a little overkill?”

“It’s a full moon,” Keith said, tossing a chain to Lance, “It’s Halloween, there are kids running around everywhere, I’m not taking risks.” He tossed another chain at Matt, “Use these to capture me if I get out of the yard tonight.”

Matt looked at the chain Keith had tossed him, “Um…I’m still missing a toe, so I’m not exactly the fastest, here. Not sure how much help I can be.”

“Besides, you haven’t been out of control in years,” Lance said, “Unlike some monsters I could mention.” He turned his glare to Matt.

“What did I do?” Matt said.

“Body parts are to be kept onto one person!” He said, “Leaving them around the house is unsanitary!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault!” Matt protested, crossing his arms, “It’s hard being a zombie.”

“Shiro’s a zombie.” Lance said, “You don’t see him leaving his arm everywhere.”

“Hey, hey,” Shiro said, lifting his hand, the hand that was clearly from a different body than most of him, “Flesh construct, not zombie.”

Lance shrugged, “What’s the difference? You’re still a re-animated corpse.”

“Newsflash, leech,” Keith said, going through the fridge to find any meat they had on hand, “You’re a re-animated corpse too.”

Lance gasped dramatically, “That’s totally different, dog-breath!” Keith rolled his eyes, “It is! Everyone knows vampires are like, their own, cool thing! With all sorts of cool powers! Frankenstein over here just happens to have body parts from different people. Parts he keeps track of.”

“I’m telling you, someone walked off with it while I was sleeping!” Matt protested, “Maybe it was the mice!”

“The ghost mice?” Lance asked, “The ghost mice stole your finger?”

“It’s possible!” Matt said, “Or maybe it was your precious skeleton cow, or—“

They all paused at a ‘meow,’ and turned to the doorway.

Sitting there, happy as could be, was Voltron, the 5-headed black cat that wandered around. In the lower left head’s mouth, the head with the blue collar, was a person’s big toe.

“Hey!” Matt demanded, “give that back!” He made a grab for the cat, but they took off, running down the hall.

Shiro sighed, watching Matt stumble away. “I better go help him,” He said, putting the chains down to rush out after his friend. 

Keith opened his mouth to chastise him for leaving the chains behind, but lurched forward, holding his stomach in pain. “Sundown?” Lance asked, finishing up his blood pouch. Keith nodded, face screwed up. Lance threw the pouch away and put a comforting hand on his back, “C’mon, furball, lets get you to the backyard.”

It was still a bit too light out for Lance’s comfort zone, but he managed to find a shady tree to sit under as Keith completed his transformation, his stretchy, baggy clothes pulled tight. “Ah, that time again?” Pidge said, setting up the last of the tables outside, Hunk helping by cradling all she had bought in one hand. 

“Tis the season,” He said, tossing out a flank of meat into the yard. Keith sniffed it, then messily tore into it. Lance flinched from the sight. 

“What’s all this?” Matt said, coming out of the house, and walking easier now that all his toes were attached. 

“Oh yeah,” Hunk said, handing another pumpkin to Pidge who set it on the table, “This is your first Halloween with us!”

“Welcome, brother dear,” Pidge said, placing the last of her equipment down, “To the annual Lion Castle Halloween Party!” 

Dramatically she put on her witches hat and sent a spark over the tables, lighting each of the electric candles. There were 8 place settings each with a pumpkin and carving tools set out. 

Shiro, Coran and Allura all came out, all clapping along. Keith, attracted by the noise, prowled up, ears perked. “A party?” Matt said, being ushered to one of the place settings. 

“More or less,” Shiro said, shrugging, “Since not all of us can eat and drink the same stuff, it’s more a pumpkin carving contest, and later we all tend to end up goofing off. But yeah, a party.”

“Au contraire, Shiro,” Pidge said, “We also have…music!”

She sent a bolt of electricity to the old stereo and it instantly played her Halloween mix. 

The group all had fun, gutting the pumpkins and etching cool designs. Hunk urged them all to keep the pumpkin innards, as he could use them for baking later, as he carefully balanced the carving tools between his front two fingers, cutting into the largest pumpkin Pidge could find. He made a happy face design, with a typical toothy grin.

Allura and Coran possessed the carving kit provided to make their designs, Allura perfectly replicating the portrait of her father that hung in the front hall, while Coran made a ‘weblum’ a design none of the others recognized, but he assured them it was real. 

Lance, naturally, made a design of himself. Smirking with finger-guns, of course.

With the loss of his opposable thumbs and higher brain functions, Keith ended up somehow with his gourd on his head, pumpkin juices leaking down onto his fur. Lance made sure to get tons of pictures.

Shiro and Matt each had trouble with the carving, both their body parts occasionally becoming dislodged as they continually stabbed their pumpkins. They both ended up with a mess of pumpkin pieces, that further devolved into throwing their bits of pumpkin at each other in a food fight. 

Pidge took the most time with hers. By the time she had finished, the ghost mice were being chased around the yard by Voltron. Keith was chewing on Kaltenecker’s skeleton legs, while Lance was trying to bat him away, literally sometimes turning into a bat. Coran and Allura had continued their argument about what alterations they needed to do or didn’t need to do to the house, and Shiro and Matt’s food fight had somehow turned into throwing their own fingers, while Hunk cooed at them to stop, please stop, that’s so gross, oh god, he was going to throw up.

Pidge didn’t pay any of them any mind, looking at the carefully done carving of Lion Castle she had imprinted on the pumpkin. With a smile, she put an electric candle inside and watched it light up. 

“Hey Pidge,” Lance said, having given up fighting Keith as the werewolf chewed on Kaltenecker’s ribs, “Flying race, you and me. You up for it?” 

“Hell yeah!” She said, racing off to get her broom as he turned into a bat.

To everyone else in the neighborhood, the house at the end of Altea Street was frightening and scary, but to Pidge and her wonderful monster friends, it would always be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! My tumblr is [dork-empress](http://dork-empress.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Other things  
> \--they used to use real candles for their pumpkins, but Lance and Shiro both got too freaked out by the fire.  
> —Keith’s wolf pack is the Blade of Marmora. He was bitten as a child by his mother who ran off.   
> \--Coran and Allura say their 10,000 years old, but no one believes them.  
> \--Lance tries to make believe he’s also super old, but actually he was only bitten like, 5 years ago.   
> \--Hunk was the first resident of the abandoned house (other than the original owners, Coran and Allura) hiding away from cryptid hunters.  
> \--Keith much later found the house, tracking down cryptids.   
> \--Pidge, Keith, Lance, and Hunk saved Shiro from an evil zombie/necromancer who had made him, using the head of Keith’s old friend Shiro, which is why he retains those memories.  
> \--Pidge is a tech wizard, who dabbles in necromancy  
> \--Pidge recently brought brother Matt back to life.   
> \--Lance works as a night nurse to get access to blood (he took off Halloween).  
> \--Matt works at a morgue to get brains (like iZombie)  
> \--Pidge works IT and Keith works at a mechanics shop.   
> \--due to the fact only Pidge, Keith, and Hunk are the only ones to eat real food, and Pidge supplies their electricity, and the house is considered abandoned, they have relatively few bills to pay.


End file.
